


Through A Cracked Mirror

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad day at the physics lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through A Cracked Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 31

She was an ordinary graduate student at the University of Manchester, until one day in the physics lab. She was helping with one of the experiments when everything went horribly wrong.

There was a brilliant flash of light, and then a roar echoed through the building. She hurried out to see something materialize in thin air. It seemed to be made out of pure darkness, a black hole in the shape of a monstrous raptor.

It loomed over her and she froze, overwhelmed by terror.

That was when the blond man in the hoodie grabbed her hand and shouted "Run!"


End file.
